WarriorsGame Wiki talk:Project Charart/Approval
Example: Starpaw.Apprentice.Approval In order for a Charart to be approved, it needs a vote count of 4'. To vote for a Charart, simply copy-and-paste the following code: '''VOTE COUNT:(number of votes+yours)'to produce '''VOTE COUNT:(number of votes+yours). To vote for a Charart you must be an apprentice or over. To officially approve ''a Charart you must be a ''senior warrior or over. For a kit to become an apprentice, you must have one approved image. For an apprentice to become a warrior, you must have three more approved images. For a warrior to become a senior warrior, you must have five more approved images '''and '''three re-done images. Squirrelpaw.Kit.Approval ~Squirrelkit (TC) up for approval ~Flash~When lightning strikes~☁☂ Define the light on the very <--- paw ~Snowsplash♫♪Blow away the white♫♪ Lighten up the shading on the tail ~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ Define the light on the front paws ~Snowsplash♫♪Blow away the white♫♪ ~Withdrawing~ 'want to do an apprentice blank... '~Reserved~ Please use the correct conventions when stating a reserve of an image, and please don't use big text. It is really irritating. I fixed it for you this time. ~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ Define the light on all the paws ~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ Darken the shading on the underbelly and define the light on the tail and hindleg ~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ ~Withdrawing~ ~Reserved~ Felt like doing this again hehe hey echo if you still want Squirrelpaw you can reserve my old Squirrelpaw apprentice ~Flash~When lightning strikes~☁☂ ~Re-upload~ ~Flash~When lightning strikes~☁☂ Define the earpink, and more shading.~StreamyLoves the darkside♫ 02:48, March 1, 2015 (UTC) VOTE COUNT:1 ~SunstreamХолодная Snowsplash has listed above the conventions for voting for a cat. Please use them 21:53, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Fallenstar.Kit.Approval ~Fallenkit (TC) up for approval ~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ ~Withdrawing~ '~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ '~Reserved~ '~Snowsplash♫♪Blow away the white♫♪ Define the tail shading and smudge/blur the patches a little ~ E c h o ~ E c h o ~ E c h o Darken the shading on the paws ~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ '~Re-upload~ '~Snowsplash♫♪Blow away the white♫♪ Um... how do I say this... ''Brighten? ''the patch on his face more? It's smudging into his eye ~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ Blur the earpink more ☆~Night~☆H☽Step away to the dark side~☾ Define the white fur shading ''~Flash~When lightning strikes~☁☂ Define the shading on the head ☾PetalDon't pick off my stem Use a little more orange? ''on the eyes. They look a little brown to me ☾PetalDon't pick off my stem They look fine to me. Maybe limit the colour difference in the eyes, if you get what I mean ~The Fallen☀Burnt to ashes '~Re-uplod~ VOTE COUNT:1 23:10, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Willowleaf.Kit.Approved ~Willowkit (RC) up for approval ~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ Define the shading on the hindpaws ~Snowsplash♫♪Blow away the white♫♪ Define the stripes on the tail ~ E c h o ~ E c h o ~ E c h o There are no stripes on the tail ~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ But shouldn't there be? ~ E c h o ~ E c h o ~ E c h o Nope, no stripes on Willowleaf's tail ~Snowsplash♫♪Blow away the white♫♪ ~Re-upload~ '~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ Define earpink, I literally can't see any ☆~Night~☆H☽Step away to the dark side~☾ Darken the stripes a little ''~Flash~When lightning strikes~☁☂ Define the pale grey ''on the head a little? It looks dark to me ☾PetalDon't pick off my stem It looks fine to me, but perhaps lighten up the shading? On the head, I mean ~The Fallen☀Burnt to ashes '~Re-upload~ So dumb I forgot earpink and didn't read description Gaaah ~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ Define the shading on the head more Extend the stripes Shouldn't she have stripes on her hindleg and underbelly? I'm not too sure, just thought I'd mention it Um... excuse me for asking... but what's with the white on her tail? She has a white tail-tip K^^ Dull down the earpink ~Re-upload~ ~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ VOTE COUNT:1 VOTE COUNT:2 VOTE COUNT:3 VOTE COUNT:4 ~Approved~ Echomoon.Kit.Declined ~Echokit (WC) up for approval Lol this how i imagine her... I loved the Willowleaf kit, and made my stripes look like that kinda :) --☾SunstreamGo Adian K! 17:08, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Thanks^^ btw, she doesn't have white paws or a white tail-tip ~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ And please use the correct conventions when stating Chararts for approval. Example, when I put up Willowleaf.Kit.Approval, I used ~Willowkit (RC) up for Approval. Willowkit is for her name when she was a kit, and RC for her Clan. I fixed it for you for now ~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ And you don't need to sign off with four tildes, three is enough like this ~~~ we don't need the time. About the Charart: Define the shading on the head, and correct me if I am wrong please doesn't she have stripes all over her head? The eye shading looks... unusual? Could you use these eyes, perhaps? That's what all the Charart's eyes look like, where the red bit ^^ is the darkest shade and it fades off until the blue bit ^^ is the lightest. Hope that helped! Extend the stripes on the head down to her muzzle, and extend the stripes on her body down to her paws. Like QB said, her paws and tail-tip are meant to be silver tabby And if you want to know what I thought Echomoon looked like, I just uploaded Echomoon Warrior ˘˘ ~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ 'Re-Upped ~ These are the colors i think my character should be ~☾SunstreamХолодная Туманное утро The eyes still look... odd? Use the one that FlamePainter suggested, coz that's the one that we all use for kits... ~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ 03:42, March 1, 2015 (UTC) re-upped new eyes! ~☾SunstreamХолодная Туманное утро The eyes are still the wrong shading: the darkest shde should be on top and the lightest on the bottom, you got it upside down, but it looks fine apart from tht :) ~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ And there's a bit of waste near the bottom of the tail on the -----> side ~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ This hasn't been uploaded in a week... do you want to withdraw it? 21:53, March 7, 2015 (UTC) ~Declined~ '~Snowsplash♫♪Blow away the white♫♪User:Snowsplash112/Chararts 23:20, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Hey- sorry I have not been on lately, will post the new version super soon!�� Echomoon.Warrior.Approved ~Echomoon (WC) up for approval ~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ Define the stripes more I could barely see them '~Re-upload~ ~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ There's waste above the <----- paw and under the tail And under the paws ~Re-upload~ ~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ Tbh, the colors on the first one one matched my cat best... ~☾SunstreamХолодная Туманное утро Can you connect the stripes on the neck/chest to somewhere? Or you can sharpen it a bit. It looks kinda weird now.~StreamyLoves the darkside♫ 02:52, March 1, 2015 (UTC) ~Re-upload~ '''I'm not too sure how to connect the stripes to somewhere, I kinda just faded it into the white chest and I used the colours of the first image I uploaded except changed the shape of the stripes... so yeah ~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ 03:34, March 1, 2015 (UTC) '''VOTE COUNT:1 Can you darken the eyes so they are the same shade of green as mine? ~SunstreamХолодная ~Re-upload~ '''~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ '''VOTE COUNT: 2 VOTE COUNT: 3 VOTE COUNT: 4 VOTE COUNT: 5? ~Approved~ Bramblepool.Warrior.Approved ~Bramblepool (RC) up for Approval This is how Bramblepool should look... Comments?~StreamyLoves the darkside♫ 03:28, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Looks good! But on your description of her, and the one on her page, it says she has a silver tabby chest and white paws, so that's what I used for the kit version. Just wondering, though ~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ 03:34, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Er... and could you use the proper naming convention? Sorry if I'm being too vague, but just look at the top of the page if you don't know what I'm talking about ~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ 03:38, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Mhm sorry for the wrong name. And she does have white paws and chest, it's just the shading that covered it quite a bit...~StreamyLoves the darkside♫ 03:42, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Oh... kk, I just didn't see. Maybe define the white? ~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ 03:52, March 1, 2015 (UTC) I'll try. And can you please upload the female version of the warrior blank onto the pixel blanks page?~StreamyLoves the darkside♫ 04:07, March 1, 2015 (UTC) k, will do that asap ~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ 04:15, March 1, 2015 (UTC) The earpink on the left ear is a bit hard-edged, maybe just blur it a little re-ups '''~StreamyLoves the darkside♫ 04:40, March 1, 2015 (UTC) '''VOTE COUNT:1 Define the shading on the ----> leg and the head ~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ Lighten up the paws, they look grey instead of white The paws are already solid white...~StreamyLoves the darkside♫ 09:52, March 3, 2015 (UTC) re-ups '''~StreamyLoves the darkside♫ 09:59, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Define shading on the <----- side of the head, it's a bit light 21:53, March 7, 2015 (UTC) '''re-ups, I realized the shaing is weird. Now it's certain that light is coming like --> . 08:31, March 8, 2015 (UTC) VOTE COUNT:2 23:10, March 8, 2015 (UTC) VOTE COUNT:3 VOTE COUNT:4 ~Approved~ ~Snowsplash♫♪Blow away the white♫♪User:Snowsplash112/Chararts 23:20, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Stormflash.Queen.Approved ~Stormflash (RC) up for approval 21:53, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Smooth out the shaing a tad and the shading placement is a little...weird? But she looks pretty. 08:25, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Re-ups The light source is coming from the -----> side, so the shading placement is fine... I also lightened up the pelt colour so it's the same as the kit version 23:04, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Define the shading on the forepaws a little 23:10, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Re-ups 05:21, March 9, 2015 (UTC) I think it's ready... VOTE COUNT:1 05:23, March 9, 2015 (UTC) I agree VOTE COUNT:2 05:25, March 9, 2015 (UTC) VOTE COUNT:3 05:27, March 9, 2015 (UTC) VOTE COUNT:4 Wow, that's the quickest I've ever had a Charart approved… Okay then, ~Approved~ Leader Blank Sorry if it bugs, but I think many of the blanks need to be fixed. I did the leader one just now, feel free to leave comments :) I also realized all the cats need whiskers 08:23, March 8, 2015 (UTC) By the way, users can only do one project at a time. But in my opinion I think blanks don't count. 08:24, March 8, 2015 (UTC) I think that this is something that should go to the Project's Talk page, not here, but as it is here, I'll say my opinions here: True that all the blanks need whiskers, but they look good enough as they are, Bramblesnow. They look realistic, so it's fine. 23:20, March 8, 2015 (UTC) What other things need to be changed about the blanks, apart from the whiskers? I'd like to see if I can change a few myself... 23:20, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Nightwing.Warrior.Approval ~Nightwing (SC) up for approval 05:54, March 9, 2015 (UTC)